Currently, with the development of the electronic technology, electronic devices have increasingly powerful functions. Moreover, a remote desktop control can be enabled while two electronic devices are interacting with each other.
The remote desktop control will be explained in the following.
When a remote desktop connection function is enabled in an electronic device, a user can control the electronic device using another electronic device across a network. Further, with the remote desktop function, the user can operate the electronic device in real time to install software on the electronic device or execute a program provided on the electronic device, as if the user is operating the electronic device directly. This is the essential function of the remote desktop control.
The above method is implemented by providing the remote desktop function within the electronic device. In the prior art, the electronic device can alternatively be controlled using a third-party remote control tool.
During the implementation of the present application, the inventors have discovered that, in the existing remote control schemes, desktop menu contents of the controlled electronic device or contents of applications in the controlled electronic device will be displayed on the desktop of the controlling electronic device used by the user. However, these display contents are transmitted to the controlling electronic device in a mirrored manner. When the model or type of the controlling electronic device is different from that of the controlled electronic device, it may cause incorrect operations.
For example, a mobile phone can serve as a controlling device and a notebook computer can serve as a controlled device. In this case, when the user is remotely controlling the notebook computer using the mobile phone, the notebook computer and the mobile phone may have different resolutions and different screen sizes. When desktop icons on the notebook computer is copied to the screen of the mobile phone in a mirrored manner, all the contents being displayed on the desktop of the notebook computer need to be displayed on the screen of the mobile phone. Hence, the icons displayed on the screen of the mobile phone may be very small. In this case, when the user tries to click an icon, he/she may click another icon by mistake and initiate the function associated with the wrong icon, resulting in an incorrect user operation. Further, since the icons are very small, it is very inconvenient for the user to operate.
Therefore, there is a problem in the prior art that, when the display contents in the controlled electronic device are transmitted to the controlling electronic device in a mirrored manner during the remote control process, the display contents cannot be adjusted adaptively so as to be suitable for the controlling electronic device.